Blackmailed
by Koharu Mitsuki
Summary: She was blackmailed, only to kiss him once, not three times, darn it! Still, that felt good. NxM. Possible OOC.


**Blackmailed **by Koharu Mitsuki

---

She would have never done this if she wasn't blackmailed by her oh-so sadistic, supposed best friend.

Nope. Never! She'd rather kiss someone else.

_Oh really?_

Yeah, really!

It's not like she likes him or something… she's just doing this because she was blackmailed… she'd never fall for the guy… he was rude, an ego-maniac, cocky, jerk, cool… boyish… handsome…

She gasped.

**STOP! **

**REWIND!**

She _**did not** _just think of that.

Nope.

She didn't… right?

Oh, what the heck… she likes the guy. Yup, that stuck-up, snobby, cocky, rich jerk whose ego was the size of that giant chick was the only person who occupied her thoughts. She actually doubts her sanity for that.

But still, just because she likes him doesn't give her enough reason for her to carry out her agenda. She was quite sure that he didn't feel the same way.

And thinking about kissing him without permission… she was sure as hell that he'd burn her into a crisp.

The thought made her shiver in anticipation and fear.

Anticipation? She was actually anticipating her own death?

_She was anticipating for the kiss._

Now, where did that thought come from?

Sure, she likes him… but to actually give him her first kiss when the feeling isn't mutual?

Oh great… now she's feeling all mushy with him. Eww.

Gods, she should stop thinking about this now. She should do her job. The sooner she finishes it, she sooner Hotaru shuts up.

But jeez, now that she thought about it, even if she didn't do this out of her own will alone, her mouth would still end up in his, only if that happens, the whole class will be there to witness it.

Oh, how mortifying!

She would prefer kissing him alone better, thank you very much.

Okay, now she's stalling. Better make this quick.

"Hey, Natsume!" Gosh, she could actually feel her heartbeat racing.

Mikan ran towards him, while his back facing the other side. Good, better to do this as a surprise.

If she's lucky, she might be able to escape from him.

He was about to turn around now, and she could see the annoyed expression in his features.

She gulped. It was now or never.

She ran faster, and purposely collided her body with his. He was about to balance both of them, but she pushed her weight down, and sent their bodies down the ground. He was caught off-guard, and she figured out that it was now her cue.

She quickly placed her hands in his shoulders and pushed herself up to meet his face. And to say he was shocked would be the biggest understatement of the year.

She whispered, "Sorry." And she brought her face down to meet her lips with his.

She saw his eyes widened and his cheeks were stained a light cherry color as he flushed.

His lips were soft and warm under hers, just like his Alice is.

Ugh, now she felt like not stopping.

Not good.

She applied little pressure into the kiss, just as Hotaru told her to, and quickly gathered her strength up as she placed her hands on his chest and push herself up, breaking the kiss as she did so.

She took a quick glance at his face. He was still shocked. Good.

She stood up swiftly, and started to run, but failing miserably.

No good, her knees were weak from the kiss. She was stumbling and losing her balance.

She was about to fall face flat, when someone gripped her arm and pushed her up. Her body crashed with the person.

She knew who her savior was, and she never felt so nervous while her head was buried in his chest due to the impact.

Oh god, this was it. He was going to kill her.

He grabbed both of her shoulders and pushed her off him. As much as she hated to, she forced herself to look at him in the eye.

His face was emotionless. She winced at that.

"What did you just do?"

She gulped. She guessed it would be safer if she told him the truth.

"Kissed you."

His expression changed into something she couldn't decipher.

"And why the hell would you do that?"

She took a deep breath. Oh man, she could die on the spot.

"Hotaru blackmailed me."

"Oh now, really?" The sarcasm was evident.

"Yeah. She told me I had to kiss you, or else she'd shove my face into yours herself, in front of everyone, because I angered her again."

She closed her eyes. This is it. She's done for.

Goodbye Hotaru. Goodbye Grandpa. Goodbye Iinchou. Goodbye Narumi-sensei. Goodbye Ruka-pyon. Goodbye Tsu—

"Oi, little girl, if I blackmailed you into kissing me, will you agree?"

Her eyes opened and widened, seeing him smirking at her, before he leaned down and crashed his lips with hers for the second time around.

'_Oh my…!' _was her last conscious thought as she gave in to the kiss.

But this time, he was the one to break the kiss.

And he was smirking at her again.

_If she could just ask Hotaru to blackmail her again…_

She glared at him, "I didn't even say yes!"

He didn't say anything, but his smirk was enough reply to infuriate her.

"You enjoyed that, didn't you?" She hissed, "Jerk."

Suddenly, a thought popped in her head.

_Oh, she was going to enjoy this…_

She smiled slyly at him, her eyes gleaming with evil laughter.

"Hey, Natsume, if _I _blackmailed _you_ into kissing _me,_ are you up to it?"

_Yes, blackmail is good. Thank you, sadists! Now…_

And you can figure out the rest.

---

END.

---

**A/N: **Wow, I can't believe I wrote that! Whoopee! Well, this one's much longer that my usual ficlets. What, did y'all enjoy the kiss? (Cackles evilly) Well, I sure did! It was much different than my usual approach in fics, ne? But, change is good! And note, I'm planning to write something _more _tempting, and oh yeah, I'm gonna enjoy torturing Natsume! Hint: seduction, Mikan, and Natsume, now, would that sound interesting if it was combined in one sentence?

Review, okay?

Koharu


End file.
